Step Forwards, Together
by Blueish
Summary: This is a story about after the Battle of Hogwarts. The story will presumably end when James Sirius Potter (Harry and Ginny's son) gets on to board the Hogwarts Express. This is more or less action-packed, and tells about the life of our favourite witches and wizards in the futute, from a old classic we all love and enjoy.


Harry put an arm around Ginny as she sobbed, silent tears rolling down his own cheeks. Looking over at Ron and Hermione, he felt his stomach clench. Everyone, especially Mrs Weasley and George, looked quite miserable. Hermione let out soft sniffs and bouts of sobs, while Ron stared at the ground as he ground and tears came down his cheeks slowly. Mrs Weasley was absolutely bawling, Mr Weasley having a pained expression while he comforted his poor wife. George might have been dead as well as his twin was, he was still and stiffer than the hard stone walls of Hogwarts. He had basically ignored all the pats and sorries of everyone, only giving a small, and very upset nod when Harry and Hermione had expressed their grief towards him.

Harry watched sullenly as the wizard lowered Fred's coffin in front of the Weasley's house. After the war, generous amounts of gold had been presented to the families' of the fallen ones. They had a nice three story house, with about 12 rooms (having had a engorgement charm set upon the rooms and second floor), but all of this was viewed without much gratitude. Percy had moved back home, yes, and expressed much grief about everything he'd done, but it felt empty without both the twins. With Fred gone, everything in the house was sluggishly moving.

All the gathered witches and wizards who were invited left; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny prepared to go to yet _another_ funeral.

Harry had been invited to every funeral, and he had been feeling guilty all the while. It was his fault they had all died, they had fought to protect Harry. And in just a few weeks time, Ginny and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts to finish their education. Ginny, of course, was only a sixth year during the legendary Battle of Hogwarts, whilst Hermione felt it was important she finished her education. She had been with Harry and Ron on their journey to find and destroy all the Horcruxes, which had taken up majority of their final year.

Now, during the Battle of Hogwarts, they learned Severus Snape was a double agent. He was actually loyal to Dumbledore, and only killed him to gain the ultimate trust of Voldemort. They now were heading to Snape's funeral; in which all their former teachers, Order of the Phoenix, some students, and Snape's family were to be going to.

This was the last funeral Harry was attending, as well as the others, and finally they'd be free.

!

'Thank you, Minister,' Harry said dully to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry was now an Auror, as well as Ron. Kingsley had taken over Minister of Magic in Britain, and they had been immediately accepted as Aurors. Hermione, surprisingly, was aiming for Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ron happened to be on Hermione's bad side, having said jokingly,

'I'm surprised someone as ambitious as you isn't going for Minister of Magic. Now you're aiming for some weird old department?'

Hermione, of course, angrily snapped at him. It was plainly obvious she was going in there for House Elves rights, perhaps even force everyone in the department to join S.P.E.W. (Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare); and then aim at new laws for 'Elfish Welfare.' The thought of this memory brought a flickering upon Harry's face, then he resumed his solemn and extremely unhappy expression. Ginny appeared behind, and said lightly,

'Are you sure you're alright, Harry?'

Harry turned around, and Ginny placed a light kiss on his cheek. 'You don't seem like it...'

Harry, quite emotionlessly, replied quickly and rather unlike himself; 'Of course I am Ginny, it's not that bad...'

Everyone could tell Harry was lying quite plaintively. He had spent a lot of time shut in his temporary room at the Weasleys', and really only came down for breakfast, lunch, and supper. Rarely, very occasionally, he came down for teatime. This time, went he went to settle into bed, gazing half-focused at the only treasure of his past: the invisibility cloak that had once been his late father's...

A gentle knock sounded at his door. Hollowly, Harry said, 'Come in.' The door opened, and long red hair swung in, then the slightly freckled face of Ginny Weasley. Harry dimly appreciated the gorgeousness of her. She slowly made her way to his bed, and placed a hand on his; staring back at him determinedly for a few minutes. Or, perhaps, only a few seconds...

'Harry, you've been hiding-' Ginny stopped short. It was obvious the painful memory of that one fateful day during Christmas holiday had come back, when she was only a fourth year. Harry had seemed to be hiding, and his rage was nothing short of terrible. She flushed pink, and looked down at his wand strewn on the edge of his bed. Harry looked at her with his eyebrows raised ever so slightly, and said, 'I guess you're right... I mean...'

Ginny looked at him sideways, and gave a small smile.

Harry rose. Ginny looked startled. She stood up, and they were rather too close... close enough to see the every freckle splashed on her face... close... enough... to touch... close enough to kiss...

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, I honestly need pure and rude criticism. This will help me renovate the series. Here's a special scene after the _*snogging*_ scene at the end... huehue :3c

!

Mrs Weasley opened Harry's door, and quickly backed out. Harry and Ginny, too wrapped up in each other, noticed nothing. Sneaking out quietly, Mrs Weasley, smiling; told everybody to stay clear of Harry's room. Of course, being the little nosy Gryffindors they were; Ron, George, Bill, and Charlie smirked and headed upstairs to his room. Hermione, gave a little ' _Tuh!_ ' of disapproval, and promptly turned away. Snickering, they watched Harry and Ginny snog each other furiously. George and Bill grinned, and finally said:

'Having fun there, Harry, Ginny?'

Harry and Ginny broke apart. Ginny immediately flushed peach, while Harry stumbled in his speech.

'We get it, we get it,' George said with a sideways smile. 'We'll go now, please continue snogging.'

Ginny pulled out her wand, furious, and unfortunately; George and Bill got a face full of the Bat-Bogey Hex.


End file.
